Love at First Bite
by Ashley-the-Weirdo
Summary: Is my best friend a vampire? Yes. Is the love of my life a vampire? Yes. Are the previous two answers the reasons why I'm currently hiding to save my life? Yes. Did I sign up for any of this bullshit? Hell no. (Rating will be bumped up eventually)
1. Love Conquers All, Right?

Author's Note: Ok, this is a re-upload. I deleted this story because...there were just some major changes that needed to be made plot-wise, character-wise, and I desperately needed a comma police. If you read the last version, then I hope you enjoy the more updated version as well. Some things have definitely not been changed. If you haven't read the last version, then congrats! You didn't have to read the hot mess I produced, haha. Anyways, this is chapter 1 of Love at First Bite!

Logan's POV

Second Grade

Recess is every second grader's favorite time during school. After learning about life cycles, numerals, and making complete sentences, who wouldn't want a break? Don't get me wrong, I loved my teacher Ms. Applebee. She was a heavyset, fifty year-old woman who adored children. She was that teacher that gave out candy to anybody who got a question she asked correct. Hell, she was the type of teacher that gave you candy even if you got the question wrong. I was that shy, timid, non - sociable, nerdy kid who always sat in the desk closest to the teacher. Ms. Applebee couldn't have found me more adorable and lovable because of this, and she was never afraid to express her adoration for me to the whole damn second - grade class. I was deemed a 'teacher's pet' by the end of the first month of school. But let's get back on topic, which was about recess. For everybody else, it was a time to socialize with friends, go down slides, fall off the monkey bars, etc. For me, it was a time when all hell would break loose upon me.

I had the hugest glasses in the history of the world, braces that made me talk with a slight lisp, and an unintentional stutter to top it all off. I was your typical nerd. All the adults who have ever seen me just thought I was the cutest thing ever. Meanwhile, all the kids at my school did everything in their power to torture me, especially this kid named Kendall Knight.

Kendall was your modern day bully. He had long dirty blonde hair, a huge nose, and stunning green eyes. He was freakishly tall and looked like he belong in fifth grade rather than second. Kendall always walked around with a clique consisting of four boys: Carlos, Wayne – Wayne, Dak, and Jett.

Wayne – Wayne, Dak, and Jett basically followed Kendall's every command. They admired and respected the blonde as if he was the President of the United States. Or, they were just scared shit-less to not be on his good side, but who knows? Carlos, on the other hand, definitely followed the leader, but also did his own thing every once in a while. He was the only person in the clique that wasn't afraid to stand up to Kendall; he was different. He always wore a hockey helmet on his head, even when he wasn't playing hockey. All five boys were on the peewee hockey team with Kendall, of course, being the captain.

One day during second grade, I took a seat underneath a tree near the swing set. The shade covered up my entire body, and since the beginning of the school year, it had always been my favorite spot to read. I was having quite a nice time reading about the solar system, until Kendall and his clique walked up to me looking to start some trouble.

"Hey dorkster, I like your glasses. Mind if I try them on?" Kendall snatched the glasses off my face before I could even respond and put them on. Without my glasses, I was basically blind. I carefully stood up, groping the air in hopes of finding Kendall's face to get them back.

"Give those back! I can't see without my glasses!"

"Aw, is Logie gonna cry? Hahaha, what a wimp! Why don't you do us all a favor and go bang your head into that pole?" Kendall threw my glasses back at me and pushed me to the ground.

As I fell to the ground, I quickly found my glasses and put them back on my face. Feeling brave all of a sudden, I stood back up and replied, "Why do you have to be such a jerkface?"

Kendall and his clique's jaws all fell to the ground as they saw little Logie gain some balls. Kendall's eyes suddenly turned a dark green and a frown had quickly replaced his taunting smirk. With unremarkable speed, he swiftly turned around, tackling my feeble body onto the grass. He had me pinned to the ground within seconds, and a crowd was beginning to form around us. Where were teachers when you needed them?

Kendall had a look in his eye that could kill.

"I don't know who the hell you're talking to Logie, but I would hope it's not me."

I was scared out of my mind. "Uh, Uh…Uhhh….." I started wheezing and felt as though I couldn't breathe.

Carlos, previously watching from the sidelines, soon stepped in and attempted to pry Kendall off of me.

"Kendall, come on. Just let the poor guy go. He looks like he's about to have a heart attack…"

Kendall snapped his head towards Carlos, hopped off me, and got in Carlos' face.

"Garcia, I would suggest that you stay out of this unless you wanna fight Dorkface's battles for him."

Carlos didn't even appear threatened as he stood on his tip toes trying to see eye to eye with Kendall and replied, "And I would suggest you calm your butt down before I tell everyone about a little secret I know about you. Unless you'd rather not get shipped to some weird hospital and get tested on for the rest of your life like a lab rat."

Kendall's eyes looked almost pitch black as he stared Carlos down. Sensing that the Latino wasn't going to step down, Kendall glared at me once more before storming away, his clique following suit...except Carlos. He offered me a warm smile and held his hand out for me. I gladly took it and stood up, brushing myself off.

"Are you Ok?" He looked genuinely concerned.

I nodded shyly and grabbed my long - forgotten off the ground.

"T-thanks for s-s-standing up f-for me back t-there. It means a-a-a lot."

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't sweat it, dude. I'm Carlos by the way." He held his hand out for me to shake.

I shook his hand and replied, "I'm Logan."

After properly meeting, we ended up spending the rest of recess together. Carlos was a talker, which I was definitely grateful for. He seemed really sweet and he was insane in the best way possible. He talked about his obsession with corndogs, his love of hockey, and his friendship with Kendall. He described a protective, caring, loving Kendall instead of the menace I was used to. Maybe Kendall wasn't so bad after all.

My theory was proved correct after Carlos invited me to watch his peewee hockey practice later that day. Carlos had that face that you just couldn't say no to. After thirty minutes of watching the team skate around and do drills, Kendall came and apologized. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. He explained that he was pretty impressed that I had the guts to stand up to him and that he was known as a bit of a hot head. No kidding. Since Carlos seemed to be taking a liking to me, he would back off for his sake. We fist bumped and he even invited me to his birthday party that he was having the next day.

All throughout elementary school, Kendall, Carlos, and I all progressively got closer. Middle school was when some things changed, though. Kendall dropped his clique, stating that he needed 'space', leaving Jett, Dak, and Wayne - Wayne to do the one thing they never thought they would have to do: get their own life. Kendall and I were both in the school choir all throughout middle school, forming a bond between us that became eventually unbreakable. Carlos was still a major part of our trio, even if we didn't see him as much. Although he wasn't always present in my life, I still fell in love with Carlos' bubbly personality, his compassionate behavior, and his zest for life. I figured out I had fell in love with him near the end of eight grade. Too bad high school was when EVERYTHING changed.

Kendall and I were still the best of friends. He knew all my secrets, I _thought _I knew all of his, but Carlos just started drifting apart from us. By the end of freshman year, Carlos was no more than an acquaintance to Kendall and I. For some reason, I still couldn't shake the feeling that Carlos and I were meant to be together. I mean, Kendall and I hated each other, but now here we are, closer than ever. Even now as a high school senior, I refuse to believe that Carlos and I shouldn't be together. It just seems impossible. But, who knows? Love conquers all, right?

**Author's Note: **I hate the ending, but I'm going to roll with it. Comment, fave, and review! New chapter comes out on either Monday or Tuesday! - Ashley


	2. Only Me

**Author's Note:** Wow, I actually updated on time! I think that deserves a round of applause! No? Oh, ok...P.S. I made a minor mistake in the last chapter! The boys are seniors in high school now, not freshman in college. Sorry about that! I went back and changed that mistake for future readers. Anyhow...Chapter 2: Begin!

**Logan's POV:**

_Where the hell am I? It's so dark? I can't move my arms….Am I tied up? Oh God, have I been kidnapped?_

"_HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!"I shouted frantically hoping somebody would come to my rescue._

_Suddenly, a raspy voice replied, "Aw, Logie…why you wanna leave so soon? The fun is just about to begin!"_

_I desperately searched for the owner of the voice until I saw a grey figure standing right in from of me. The voice sounded…familiar._

_The lights were switched on and I was staring into the eyes of the most gorgeous human being ever created…Carlos Garcia. My eyes widened as I took in the sight of him. His jet black hair was messy, he was shirtless, revealing his amazing six - pack abs, and he had on a pair of skinny jeans that made his perfect ass look even more perfect. He had a mischievous look on his hands were shoved into his pockets. _

_I, on the other hand, was indeed bound to a chair with a rope and stripped of most of my clothes except for my underwear. This cannot be happening right now. How did I even get here? Carlos and I haven't had a full conversation in years. Please tell me I didn't fall in love with a damn rapist or serial killer. That would ONLY happen to me, of course…_

_Carlos must have noticed the worried look I was wearing. He slowly stepped closer to me, held out his hand, and stroked my face gently._

"_Are you afraid of me, Loges? There's no need to be afraid. The hardest part will be over soon." _

_The hardest part? Yeah, he's a rapist. Fuck my life._

"_Carlos, how did I get here? Why am I tied up? Where are my clothes?!"_

_Carlos just chuckled and trailed his hand down from my face, to my neck, to my chest, to my stomach, to the waistband of my underwear, and then…He stopped. _

"_You were always the type of guy to ask a million questions instead of just letting things go naturally. Like I said, there's no need to be afraid. I just wanna make up for all the years we've lost together. I can't keep myself from you anymore, Logan. I love you. I've always wanted to be your one and only, even if it meant me hating myself for putting you in danger."_

_I had been waiting since sixth grade for Carlos to say these words to me. Tears were about to spill out of my eyes. Confession of my love for him back started spilling out of my mouth until ALL his words sank in._

"_Carlos, I love you too, so so much and- wait, did you say danger? What danger? What's dangerous about loving somebody? And did you say WANTED to be with me, as in past tense?" I don't like where this is going anymore…_

_Carlos looked down sadly and just shook his head. _

"_Logan, I'm not who you think I am. I'm different…and dangerous. That's why I tried to distance myself from you over the years. It was to keep you from getting hurt. Forgive me Logan, but I can't hold back any longer."_

_I was completely and utterly confused until Carlos opened his mouth and out came sharp, long fangs. Well, at least I know now he's not a rapist. He softly kissed my lips before whispering, "I love you", and he sank his fangs into my neck. The pain was excruciating. I closed my eyes and screamed as loud as I could. _

"_AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

When I opened my eyes back up, I was in my bed. I was covered in cold sweat and was panting heavily. It was just a nightmare. Carlos wasn't a vampire, and he never confessed his love for me. Vampires don't exist, right? It was just a stupid dream. I looked over towards my nightstand and looked at my clock. It read 7:42.

SHIT, I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!

If I'm late, that'll ruin my perfect attendance! Plus, Kendall and I have seriously gotta start working on our end of the year science project. Well, I have to work on it while Kendall just sits there and texts his boyfriend James. James goes to a private school across town. His parents are like millionaires. He's pretty cool, though, and he and Kendall have been dating for about a year now. They have what people would call an "Open relationship". I can tell Kendall is falling in love with him; anyone could see the adoration in his eyes when he looks at James.

Needless to say, I envy their love.

My parents weren't even home yet. They're both surgeons and have the most unpredictable schedules. I threw on my clothes, ate a burnt piece of toast I accidently had overcooked due to my franticness, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the door. The whole time, I couldn't help but feel somebody was watching me…I was probably just paranoid. Since I was sure I had missed the bus, I had to run 5 blocks to my school. I may be short, but I'm fast. I was exhausted when I got there, but at least I was on time. As I walked up the school steps, I noticed that the usually busy school parking lot was completely deserted. Did the fucking zombie apocalypse happen while I was asleep?

When I tried to open the school entrance door it was locked, but I saw the school janitor, Buddha Bob, mopping the hallways. He noticed I was standing there looking utterly confused and unlocked the door.

"Kid, I know you like school and everything, but why are you here?"

"Um, I don't know, for SCHOOL?"

"Kid, its Saturday."

FUCK. MY. LIFE.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I'll end it there. This was more of a filler chapter I guess. So, what'd you think of Logie's dream? Could it have been a premonition? Drama will start to pick up next chapter! I was originally going to make the dream sequence a sex scene, but I suck at smut, so. There will be slight Kames romance in this story, and they'll be introduced officially next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! They truly do make me happy! Next chapter shall be up by the end of the week, either Friday or Saturday. Or, if you guys leave enough reviews, it might be up by Wednesday considering this one was so short... -Ashley


	3. Reunited, and it feels so awkward

Author's Note: I updated on tiiiiime. I'm getting better at this...

Disclaimer: I don't own those 4 sexy boys known as Big Time Rush. Boo me.

Logan's POV:

When I tried to open the school entrance door it was locked, but I saw the school janitor, Buddha Bob, mopping the hallways. He noticed I was standing there looking utterly confused and unlocked the door.

"Kid, I know you like school and everything, but why are you here?"

"Um, I don't know, for SCHOOL?"

"Kid, its Saturday."

FUCK. MY. LIFE.

After feeling like the world's biggest dumbass, I simply nodded my head and walked back down the steps. That dream really fucked up my head for the day. Even though it was more of a nightmare than a dream, I couldn't help but remember Carlos being shirtless. Even as a scary vampire, he's still fine as hell.

Maybe Kendall and the guys are having their usual Saturday morning basketball game at the park, I thought to myself.

I'm not much of a sports guy, but I could always just watch. Plus, I'm already out of the house. Might as well do something (and see if I can catch a ride with one of the guys to take me back to my house, which is five blocks away).

The park is only up the street from my school, Robert E. Knight High School. I always used to joke about the name with Kendall about how maybe it was named after his great – grandfather or something. I walked to the park and saw Kendall, James, Dak, and Wayne-Wayne passing around the ball. Besides me and Carlos growing apart, other things also changed when high school hit. Jett, Dak, and Wayne, not having anyone to lead them anymore, stopped being pricks and started to do their own things. Jett moved out of town last year, but Dak and Wayne grew real close. They even formed their own amateur rap group...let's just say their careers haven't exactly taken off yet.

James came into the picture about a year ago when he and Kendall met. James goes to a private school across town called PalmWoods Academy. He and Kendall have been dating, and I use that term loosely, ever since they met. They have an "open relationship", which basically means they date and are allowed to fuck other people on the side. I don't think it's a very healthy relationship, but Kendall seems happy. Plus, James is gorgeous with his soft, brown locks, hazel eyes, muscular figure, and a smile that could make anyone's heart melt. Kendall is VERY picky when it comes to dating or fucking people, so I'm glad he finally found someone he thought was worth his time.

I walked closer towards the group and sat my backpack on the ground.

"You guys need a referee?"

Dak, Wayne, and James turned their heads towards me and smiled. Kendall, on the other hand, just had to be the smartass he is.

Kendall smirked and replied, "If you referee as bad as you play basketball, I think we'll pass on your offer." Dak and Wayne laughed while James just shook his head towards his boyfriend.

"Must you be so cruel to the little guy?" James replied with a hint of annoyance.

Kendall simply shrugged his shoulders and stated, "Eh, I've said worse."

James rolled his eyes and smiled towards me.

"We'd be honored if you refereed our game, Logan."

James and Kendall are two of the most athletic people I have ever seen in my entire life. Dak and Wayne didn't score one point against the unstoppable duo. Kendall and James were definitely rubbing it in. That's probably for the best, anyway. Kendall is super competitive, and would've been livid if he'd had lost.

After the game, Dak and Wayne were just glaring at Kendall and James from their position on the bench. Both James and Kendall were victory dancing as if they had won the lotto. In the midst of their dancing, they didn't notice a small group of people walk onto the court looking at them like they were crazy. Scanning the group of people I found the one person I wasn't expecting to find. Carlos.

My thoughts went on overload at the sight of him. God, he's looks so hot!

In the midst of my daydream, Kendall and James had finally turned around and were staring at the group. Well, more like glaring towards them. So were Dak and Wayne. Kendall looked like he wanted to tear Carlos to shreds. What did Carlos do to Kendall? I haven't seen them talk since freshman year of high school. And why were the guys glaring at these random people I've never seen before? None of these kids go to my school, except Carlos, so what am I missing here?

"What're you guys doing here?" James asked with obvious annoyance in his voice.

One of the two girls that were in the group stepped up and replied, "Here's a better question: What are YOU doing here James? I wonder what mom and dad would think if they found out you were here with…" Her sentence trailed off as she nodded her head towards Kendall in disgust. Kendall's eyes turned a dark forest green and he looked like he wanted to jump the girl.

Was that James' sister? She couldn't be. They looked NOTHING alike. This girl had blonde hair with big brown eyes, there was a deep contrast between her pale white skin and James' tan skin.

James replied with a scoff, "Jo, I can hang out with whoever I wanna hang out with. I'm 18 years old, for fucks sake. I think I can handle myself."

Ok, so her name is Jo.

The other girl stepped up and replied, "Are you sure about that James? You may be trying to change who you really are just so you can be with blondie over there, but we all know you're not as strong as you think you are."

At this point, James looked livid, Kendall looked pissed, Dak and Wayne looked slightly amused by this conversation, and I was hiding behind the bench so Carlos couldn't see me staring at him. Carlos looked highly uncomfortable with this whole situation and was standing there silently. What the hell is going on?

"Why don't you just shut the hell up Camille and mind your own damn business?" James said through gritted teeth.

Camille had dark brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, and a mole on her face. She was very attractive. Although, she looked like she was getting ready for a runway show instead of a basketball game.

The last guy in the group of intruders looked completely confused. He had shoulder length hair, wore glasses on his face, and carried a guitar.

He slowly started sniffing around the court and asked, "What is that delightful smell?"

James, Kendall, Wayne, and Dak's eyes all opened wide as the guy kept sniffing around.

Kendall stuttered out nervously, "Uh, w-what are you t-talking about Steven?"

I made a mental note of his name and tried to figure out what Steven smelled. Kendall had a habit to stutter when he's nervous like me. What was there to be nervous about?

Steven and his actively working nose sniffed around the bench until his eyes landing on me. His blue eyes turned to a dark gray in seconds and he whipped his head towards Kendall.

Steven asked in a suddenly raspy voice, "Who is this?"

Kendall and James immediately walked between me and Steven. Camille and Jo were now behind Steven, and Carlos was staring at me from far away with a doe-eyed expression on his face. Steven was staring at me as if I was a piece of meat fresh off the barbeque, and Kendall was staring at the trio as if he was going to rip their throats off.

"Leave him alone, Steven. He's done nothing to you. He doesn't need to be involved in this." Kendall replied with a threatening undertone.

Steven turned his eyes away from me, focusing them on James instead. His expression changed to that of betrayal and sadness, but James kept his determined stance.

"Wow, so that's how it James? You're just gonna stand there and defend somebody of their kind?" Steven motioned a finger at me, and I couldn't help but feel guilty…even though I had no idea what I had did.

Keeping his head high, James retorted "Logan's a good guy, Steven. So yeah, that's how it is and that's how it's gonna be."

Steven just shook his head disapprovingly towards James, giving one last glare aimed at Kendall before turning around.

"Guys, come on. Let's find another place to play ball. Oh, and Logan? It was nice meeting ya. Hopefully we get a chance to meet again." Steven stated with a wink towards me and I immediately turned a deep shade of red. I could've sworn I just heard Kendall hiss towards Steven, but that might've been my imagination.

The group, including Carlos, immediately left without a glance my way.

Kendall and James looked furious, but I was still completely and utterly confused.

"What the hell just happened? Who were those people and why were they looking at me like they wanted to eat me? And another thing, why is Carlos hanging out with them? None of those kids even go to our school!"

Maybe what Carlos said in my dream was right…I ask a lot of questions…

Kendall and James looked at each other and subtly nodded their heads.

"Loges, we need to tell you something."

Author's Note: Oooooooo drama! I enjoyed writing this chapter. Let me know what you guys thought about it. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! They motivate me! A new chapter shall be up by Tuesday. Oh, and shout out to all my silent readers. I still love you all the same! K, byeeeee! – Ashley

**P.S.** Check out my other stories, including "Featuring You", which I've been having so much fun writing!


	4. Confessions of a Teenage Vampire

**Author's Note:** Supsters! Dialogue heavy chapter, but hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the 4 idiots known as Big Time Rush. My life obviously sucks.

-Line Break-

**Kendall's POV**

"Loges, we need to tell you something."

I immediately regretted saying those words after they left my mouth. I really have no choice but to tell him, though. If I don't, I could be putting his life in danger. Who knows what plan Steven is conjuring up in that twisted brain of his? I can't do that to Logan. How do I tell my best friend in the whole wide world that I've been keeping the hugest secret ever from him for years?

I would have never had to tell them if those…imbeciles hadn't come here. I understand that this park is neutral turf, but they just had to pick today to come. Needless to say, I'm a wee bit pissed. And then Carlos…that fucking traitor.

Logan was looking at me expectantly, and I chickened out.

I pushed James in from of me, thinking on my feet, "Actually, James has something to tell you."

James eyes grew wide and he turned his head to glare at me. I put on the best puppy dog face I could muster. He sighed in defeat and turned his attention back towards Logan.

"Maybe you should uh, sit down for this." James said as he motioned towards the bench.

Logan gulped from fear, slowly nodding his head, and took a seat in between Dak and Jett.

"Alrighty, they say it's better to just rip the bandage off right? So um, Kendall, Dak, Jett, and I are…vampires."

Logan stared at James for what seemed like forever, but in actuality was only a few seconds, and reacted in a way I least expected him to...

He busted out laughing.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT HAS GOTTA BE THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Logan stated while he was rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach, and dying of laughter. Tears were starting to form in his eyes because he was laughing so hard.

James patiently waited until Logan was done with his laughing fit, but I'd be damned if I didn't just want to get this over with already. I pushed James from in front of me, jumped on top of Logan (who was still laughing on the ground), and bared my fangs in his face. He automatically stopped laughing and his body froze. He looked towards Dak and Jett, both baring their fangs towards him to prove a point, while hissing lowly.

Logan's eyes widened to the sizes of baseballs, his whole body turning a deadly white as he attempted to escape the iron grip I had on his wrists. He was screaming, writhing, kicking, and thrashing, but I didn't ease up my grip any. After ten minutes of struggling, he finally gave up. The poor kid looked exhausted.

When his breathing returned to normal after the workout he had given himself, he looked at me nervously and asked, "Are you gonna kill me?"

It was then my turn to laugh.

I retracted my fangs. "If I wanted to kill you, don't you think I would have done it by now? You're not that hard to over power, and you do have a delectable scent. But you're my best friend. I could never kill you." I eased my grip on his limbs, but didn't entirely let go in fear that he may run away before I had the chance to explain everything.

He scoffed, retorting with, "If we're such best friends, why do I just now know this?" The look of confusion and hurt were easily detectable on his face, and my ice cold heart couldn't help but sink into my stomach.

"Loges…I thought I was protecting you from this dangerous life I have. Please don't hate me." I pleaded with him. He may be the biggest dork I've ever met, and a bit of a nuisance when he wants to be, but he's stood by my side whenever I've really needed him. I would never tell him this, though. Stupid pride.

"I don't hate you…I'm a little pissed, maybe even a little scared…But hate isn't the word that comes to mind, at the moment."

Relief flooded my body.

"Why are you scared? Haven't I already told you I wouldn't hurt you? None of us would." I said as I motioned to Dak, Jett, and James. They all quickly agreed, but Logan still looked uncertain.

"Don't you guys drink blood? From like…humans?"

"If we did drink human blood, you'd be dinner by now. Trust me. But we don't. We drink blood from animals like deer, bears, rabbits, whatever we can find at the time. As for other vampires in this town…some do prefer human blood."

And there goes those baseball eyes again.

"How many vampires are exactly in this town?"

James stepped up and replied, "Well, let's just say this town is split into two halves. This park actually marks the halfway point of those two halves. It's neutral turf. One half consists of humans and "vegetarian" vampires, and the other half consists entirely of blood–drinking vampires who feed off humans. They usually hunt outside of town, while we "vegetarian" vampires feed on Minnesota's abundance of wildlife. Those four kids that just left are from the other half of town. We call it the 'dark side'."

I could tell that Logan was slowly trying to let his brain process all this new information James had just given him. I let go of his wrists and got off of his tiny body. He slowly sat up and looked more confused than ever.

"So, wait a sec…Carlos is a vampire?"

**-Line Break-**

**Logan's POV**

The boy I've been in love with since second grade…The same boy who wears a hockey helmet 24/7…The same boy who I remember as sweet and innocent with a fun-loving personality….is a blood-sucking vampire? He's not even a vegetarian vampire! I remember when he and his parents had moved into the house directly near the park back in ninth grade. He was still in our school district, but he never told me why he moved in the first place, though. That was the same grade that we started to grow apart, and the year that Kendall became...less than cordial with the Latino. Again, I had no clue as to why. I've been living amongst vampires my whole life and didn't even know it. Hell, I was even in love with one and didn't even know it.

"So…Carlos is a vampire?" I asked to no one in particular. I noticed Kendall's eyes darkened just to the sound of his name. James obviously sensed something was wrong with Kendall, so he again started to explain things slowly to me.

"Yup. Carlos, Jo, Camille, and Steven are all vampires that live on the 'Dark Side'. Camille and Steven are actually my siblings, unfortunately. Steven is a huge jerk and is one of the deadliest vampires in town. I'm actually kind of worried he might start targeting you. He loves to try and get things he knows he can't have. Jo is Steven's girlfriend and Carlos is close friends with Camille."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. If you go to school on the 'Dark Side' of town, have siblings that live on the 'Dark Side' of town, and actually LIVE on the 'Dark Side' of town, shouldn't you be a dark sider too?" I asked skeptically.

James just chuckled replying, "While are those statements are correct, I actually did use to drink human blood. Until I met Kendall, I used to kill about seven people a week. Kendall showed me a new way of life, though. He showed me that just because I'm a vampire it doesn't mean I have to be a monster too. And trust me, as soon as I turn eighteen, Kendall and I will be moving in together on this side of town."

James was smiling lovingly towards Kendall, and Kendall was just blushing. Dak and Jett were making kissy faces towards Kendall until he hissed and bared his fangs; they quickly shut up.

"What about Carlos? He used to live on the good side of town. And he and Kendall used to be the best of friends."

Kendall replied before James could even get a word in, "Used to being the key words. You see Logan, a lot of things changed in ninth grade. I hit puberty, you and I got closer than ever, and Carlos decided he wanted to start hanging out with the cool kids from the other side of town. The dark side changed Carlos, and I tried to help him back onto the right track, but he wouldn't listen. He started killing people for their blood, and that never set well with me, but the final straw was when he started targeting you, Loges. I refused to just stand there and let him kill you as if you didn't matter. We had a huge argument the day he told me he was moving, and I told him to stay as far away from you and me as possible. The only other way I would've been able to keep you safe would've been to turn you into one of us. Then, he would have no desire for your blood whatsoever. But I could never do that to you."

My mind was on complete overload. Carlos wanted to kill me? Unless…I became a vampire. As much as I don't want to, I know what needs to be done.

I've got to talk to Carlos about this shit, and pray he doesn't eat my ass.

**Author's Note:** Did ya guys like it? Review if you did! They really do motivate me! Please excuse any mistakes I might have in this chapter. Cargan starts in the next chapter, which should be up soon. Bye, peeps! - Ashley

P.S. Check out my new story 'Featuring You' because...well, you just should, I kinda love writing it...


	5. Borderline Insanity

readers and reviewers! Hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the members from Big Time Rush. I couldn't find them on EBay.

**-Line Break-**

**Carlos' POV**

"I fucking want – no, I _need _that boy. I think his blood type is AB Negative, a rarity in humans. I heard from mom and dad that the taste is absolutely heavenly." Steven stated as we walked through the door of his parents six-story mansion. Ever since the encounter at the park with Logan, James, and their friends, Steven and Camille had been talking nonstop about every detail concerning Logan.

"Unfortunately for us, shortie just had to be friends with James and caterpillar brows. They'll probably do everything in their power to make sure I don't get to their precious little Logie. They think they're smart, but trust me when I say I'm much more cunning, and _way_ more devious." The look in Steven's eye could've made even Satan himself cower.

He, James, and Camille's parents were two of the richest and deadliest vampires in the country. From what I've heard, their dad was quite a successful investor, earning millions of dollars from the stock market, and their mom was the CEO of a major corporate business. All the people that worked for them were vampires. It was a necessary action, considering even the sight of a human would send the duo into a blood-fueled frenzy. They were rarely ever home, so Camille and Steven usually had the place to themselves. James was never really home either since he tended to stay on the opposing side of town to be near Kendall.

Steven's girlfriend, Jo, was sitting beside me on their faux leather couch and watching the siblings go back and forth.

"All this blood talk is making me hungry. Anybody down for a little hunting session. Maybe we could hit up Wisconsin. We could pick up some cheese while we're down there." Camille asked, rubbing her flat, pale, hungry belly.

Jo and Steven simultaneously agreed, meeting Camille at the door. Steven turned backed to me, noticing that I was completely zoned out.

"Carlos? You coming?"

"Um, do you guys mind if I stay here? I don't really feel like hunting today."

"Carlos not hungry? That's hard to believe, but whatevs. We'll be back in like, an hour. Don't break anything!" Steven exclaimed, being the last person of the group to exit.

As soon as I was sure they were gone, I let out a sigh of relief. Now that they were gone, I could finally concentrate on the thing that'd been racking my brain since the encounter in the park: Logan.

I had been doing so well with getting my mind off of Logan for the past few years, but seeing him and his beautiful face definitely set me back. My thirst for his love was strong, but unfortunately, my thirst for his blood could be even greater. I've been trying so hard to distance myself from him so I wouldn't hurt him. If it would've just been me and Logan at that park, my vampire instincts would have definitely taken over my brain. I would hate myself if I ever hurt Logan. It's just so complicated! I wanna be his one true love, and yet if that happens, I might kill and drain him dry. The more I think about it, the more the 'vegetarian' lifestyle was appealing to me.

I guess I could always go "vegetarian" now and move back to the other side of town, but I would have to leave all my family and friends. Steven was the very first friend I made when my family and I moved here back in ninth grade. He's cool, but he's definitely not the type of person you would want to cross. He, Camille, James and their parents have always been very welcoming to fellow vampires, but, with the exception of James, they're also dangerous. Steven is sometimes like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off, and Camille is no better. Their parents have no patience whatsoever. James is the only sane one of the family. He's a very friendly and patient male. Their senses are much more heightened than your average vampire though. If a human walked anywhere near this side of town, that family could smell them from miles away. Basically, they're the Rocafeller's of vampires.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard a gentle knock on the door. Who could that be? Steven probably left his key again; he could be forgetful at times.

I opened the door, greeted with the sight of Dak and Jett staring at me with annoyed expressions. Then, I noticed the smaller boy behind them who was looking back at me timidly.

"Dak, Jett…Logan?"

**-Line Break-**

**Logan's POV**

_My mind was on complete overload. Carlos wanted to...kill me? Unless…I became a vampire. As much as I don't want to, I know what needs to be done._

_I need to talk to Carlos about this shit, and pray he doesn't eat my ass._

How dumb of an idea was that? Nobody in their right mind would go looking for the person that is out for their blood. I had to find him, though. Maybe I could convince him…To change me into a vampire. I've been fantasizing about what our relationship could be like for years, and dammit if I have to be a vampire to be with him, then so be it. I wasn't thinking logically at all, but I didn't care at the moment. How do I find him, though? He obviously lives across town, and it wouldn't be wise for me to go alone.

After giving me all the information they had to offer, Kendall and James told me to look out for any dangers and left. Dak and Jett were shooting some hoops and I was still in my position on the bench. I was trying figure out a plan to get to the dark side of town with vampire accompaniment. Well, Dak and Jett aren't the two brightest people in the world. Maybe I could trick them into going with me. I felt kinda bad for trying to trick my friends, but I'll get over it.

"Guys? I'm gonna head out. Probably just go for a quick walk, do a little sight-seeing on the other side of town, grab a bite to eat, you know. Bye!" I said as I started to walk off the park.

"K, bye Loges! WAIT WHAT?" Dak backtracked immediately, dropping the ball and walking in front of me, arms crossed.

"Is there a problem?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"UH YEAH, HUGE PROBLEM! You'd be killed as soon as you crossed that border. What's on the other side of town that's not over here?" Jett asked, stepping beside Dak, arms crossed. They looked like a pair of amateur body guards.

"Well, Kendall told his side of the story, and now I wanna hear Carlos' side. That would be the fair thing to do." I stated, shrugging my shoulders.

"That is an awful idea, Loges. Carlos is a _dark-sider_. I know we used to all be close friends, but Carlos changed. He's not who you remember. I'm sorry Logan, but I refuse to let you cross that border and basically commit suicide." He had a stern look on his face, and I momentarily panicked. But, being the quick thinker that I was, I came up with a solution to help my plan succeed.

"Then come with me. If you guys go, he won't attempt anything. Since you guys are SO strong and powerful." I was obviously trying to size up their egos, and the sad part was that it was actually working.

Dak and Jett both looked at each other and sighed in unison.

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong it's your fault!" Jett said, grabbing his basketball and duffel bag.

Phase one of making my fantasies come true: complete.

**-Line Break-**

To be called 'the dark-side', the other side of town definitely looked more like the lands of the rich. All the houses were at least three – stories, luxury cars sitting proudly in the driveways. I couldn't see everything because I was walking directly behind Dak and Jett. They gave me strict orders to do this so their scents would combine with mine. That way, I wouldn't get attacked by a random, hungry vampire.

"How are we gonna know which house is Carlos'?" I asked, walking along the sidewalks.

"Jett, Kendall, and I have been on this side a couple times to try to knock some sense into Carlos, but that was a few years back. He's either at his house or at Steven's." Dak replied, his voice uncharacteristically cold. I could tell he and Jett loathed everything they were seeing.

After figuring out nobody was at Carlos' house, we went to Steven's. Jett knocked on the door and we waited on the porch steps. The door was opened and there he was standing in all his Latin glory: Carlos.

"Dak, Jett…Logan?"

**-Line Break-**

**Carlos' POV**

To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? Do you know how dangerous this is for Logan? If any of Steven's neighbors smell him, he'll be dead meat. Literally, cuz that's all that'll be left." I asked, both anger and concern laced in my voice.

Dak just continued to glare at me. "Logan insisted that we come and pay you a visit. I thought it was a big waste of time, but he really wanted to see you. Do you think you can control your instincts for just a couple minutes?" He said as Logan came to stand right in front of me. _God, he smells so…stop it Carlos. You can do this. This might be your only chance to talk to Logan. Don't blow it by…you know. Killing him._

"Uh, yeah…come on in. Steven and the others aren't home. They went hunting in Wisconsin. They'll be back in like a half hour, though."

Logan looked genuinely confused. "Wisconsin? Isn't that like 8 hours away from here?"

I just chuckled and said, "Did you forget vampires had the speed of lightening? Shouldn't you know this since your bestie is a vampire?" I had a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"I actually didn't find out until today. After our little encounter in the park, I learned that I've been surrounded by vampires my entire life and didn't even know it." A pool of sadness, confusion, and slight anger swam in his eyes. Oh, how desperately I wanted to see those eyes light up with joy.

He shook his head and looked at Jett and Dak. "Would you guys mind if I talked to Carlos…alone? You guys can wait right outside and you'll be there if something goes wrong. Please?" He pleaded with them.

Jett and Dak looked very uncertain, but they nodded their heads okay and headed for the door. But not before sending two pairs of very threatening eyes towards me. I was certain that if I even attempted to hurt Logan, I would get my ass whooped.

I kept a safe distance from Logan, but his scent still lingered in the air, stronger than ever. _Focus, Carlos. Focus._

"Why did you want to see me? We haven't talked since…well, forever." I asked as I shoved my hands into my pocket. I had suddenly begun to wish I had on something a little sexier than a sweaty, stinky muscle shirt and some baggy shorts.

"Well, um…I just want to clear some things up. We were so close back in elementary school, and then we just…grew apart. I missed you a lot. I still kinda do…" A light blush tinted his cheeks.

He missed me? There's no doubt I have some serious feelings for Logan, but maybe this is a sign he actually likes me back…

"I guess…I just liked looking for trouble. And, hanging out with Steven gave me exactly what I wanted: trouble. I've done some bad things I'm not proud of Logan, but I can't say I exactly regret them. I like the fun I can have with this lifestyle, but I do miss you guys sometimes. You, Kendall, Dak, Jett. Especially you…"

He could've passed for a tomato at this point. Could he get anymore adorable? I haven't even been thinking about his delicious blood. I've been too busy staring at his lips. Those gorgeous, pink, luscious lips. We were both staring into each other's eyes and I began to walk slowly towards him. I had expected him to run away, but he just stood still. He didn't even look frightened. He looked…excited. As if this moment was what he had been dreaming about for years.

I was finally standing face to face with him. I gently cupped his chin, tilted his head upwards, started to lean in, and…

There was Steven's angry voice outside on the porch.

**Author's Note:** So close to the Cargan kiss, so so close. Forgive me? Lemme know what you thought in the reviews! I'll update soon. Bye! - Ashley


End file.
